1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a channel scanning method and a wireless system in a wireless network. More particularly, the present invention relates to a channel scanning method and a wireless system in a mesh network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, mobile communication technology is being developed toward maximization of transmission rate and frequency use efficiency in order to provide multimedia service. A major example is a mobile access network. The mobile access network refers to a network that provides high-speed wireless service to terminals within predetermined service coverage.
Traditionally, the mobile access network is a set of local networks each including Access Points (AP) and legacy stations (STAs). A legacy STA receives an intended radio service by associating with an AP.
The mobile access network is evolving to a mesh network which is a wireless extended combination of a plurality of local networks. The mesh network is comprised of a plurality of mesh nodes. Each mesh node is configured to serve as an AP in a local network and also to exchange information directly with neighboring APs by communicating with them using radio resources.
Channel scanning is required for association between a legacy STA and an AP and association between mesh nodes. The channel scanning is the process of detecting a neighboring node to associate with. Therefore, channel scanning occurs between mesh nodes in a mesh network and between a legacy STA and an AP in a local network.
If an identical management frame format is used for channel scanning in a conventional local network and for channel scanning in a mesh network, a legacy STA to associate with the local network cannot distinguish received management frames. Thus, it may attempt to associate with the mesh network.
Conventional channel scanning is characterized by scanning every channel. Even when an intended channel is detected, the other channels are scanned which takes a considerable amount of time.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and method for channel scanning to facilitate fast detection of a mesh network at a Mesh Point (MP).